1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved exhaust valve holder and, more particularly, to a holder that improves performance by reducing leakage, vibration and rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional exhaust valve holders tend to move back and forth (vibrate) as well as rotate as the exhaust valve opens and closes. This tends to result in destruction of the seal causing leakage reducing efficiency. What is needed is a holder that reduces vibration and rotation and thereby the resultant leakage.